Destiné
by LoveDrayyy
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, Trahison mais aussi Romance au rendez-vous
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Destiné_

_Auteur : LoveDrayy_

_Genre : Pas la moindre idée_

_Paring : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard_

_Résumé : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, trahison mais aussi romance au rendez-vous_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling_

_Source : Harry Potter_

_Petite note de l'auteur : Bonjour à tous et merci d'être venu lire ma fiction. C'est la première que j'écris j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! _

Destiné 

Prologue : 

Les Héritiers du serpent seront votre perte

L'aîné unifiera le monde avec l'aide de son cadet

Pourtant opposés, ils se complèteront

Avec l'aide du Dragon

Ils vous vaincront et une nouvelle ère commencera.

Les Héritiers du serpent seront votre perte.

Chapitre 1 : 

Voilà maintenant un mois qu'Harry était de retour à Privet Drive. Un mois qu'Harry avait fini sa cinquième année. Un mois que Sirius était mort. Depuis son séjour au Ministère, Harry avait le moral au plus bas. Jusqu'au jour où, le griffondor reçut une lettre de son ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. La lettre lui disait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser abattre ce ne serait pas ce que son parrain aurait voulu. Qu'il fallait qu'il profite de chaque moment de sa vie pour lui mais aussi pour ses parents et pour Sirius. Il se dit alors que son professeur avait raison et grâce à cela il avait pu surmonter son chagrin.

Vers la mi-juillet, le golden-boy reçut une lettre de son meilleur ami, Ron, l'invitant à passer tout le mois d'août au Terrier. Il avait accepté avec joie. Il avait alors reçut une lettre lui disant que Mr Wesley viendrait le chercher le 3 août.

Aujourd'hui, on était le 30 juillet. Sa journée s'était déroulé comme toute journée normale chez les Dursley. Lever à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner, puis les tâches ménagères données par son oncle et sa tante avant de pouvoir retourner dans sa chambre. Il était 23h50. Dans dix minutes, Harry aurait seize ans. Le griffondor regardait par la fenêtre, essayant d'apercevoir les hiboux de ses amis.

Plus qu'une minute. Trente secondes.

Dix.

Neuf.

Huit.

Sept.

Six.

Cinq.

Quatre.

Trois.

Deux.

Un.

Minuit sonna.

« Bon Anniversaire, Harry »

A peine eut-il le temps de dire ces mots, qu'en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Quidditch », Harry fut pris d'une violente douleur dans tout son corps, une douleur pire que le doloris. Cinq minutes plus tard, il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans un Manoir sombre.

Un homme se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit et murmura

« Gabriel»

A suivre...

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela mérite-t-il une petite Review ?

Toutes critiques sont acceptées, bonne comme mauvaise !

Je remercie Lily de d'avoir eu gentillesse de corriger ce chapitre.

En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise.

A la prochaine !

LoveDrayyy


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Destiné_

_Auteur : LoveDrayyy_

_Genre : Pas le Moindre idée_

_Paring : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard_

_Résumé : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, Trahison mais aussi Romance au rendez-vous_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling_

_Source : Harry Potter_

_Note de l'auteur : Merci à ma béta Lily pour avoir corrigé le chapitre. Et je lui dit bravo pour la rapidité donc elle a fait preuve. Bonne Lecture^^_

Destiné

Chapitre 2

POV...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Après 55 ans, je ressens enfin ta présence. Tu as disparu j'avais dix-huit ans et toi tu en avais 16. Tu venais de recevoir l'héritage des Serpentard. Puis tu as dû retourner à Poudlard, faire ta sixième année, alors que je cherchais un emploi. Puis peu de temps après la rentré j'ai reçu une lettre me disant que tu avais disparu. J'ai cru mourir ce jour-là. Mais voilà que ta magie se fait ressentir à nouveau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas où tu es, mais je compte bien te retrouver pour que l'on forme à nouveau une famille.

Depuis que me suis réveillé, je n'arrêtes pas de chercher un moyen de te retrouver. Cela fait des heures et des heures que je cherches mais toujours rien!

Fin de POV

Un demi-heure plus tard, l'inconnu sorti de sa chambre, en ayant l'intention de tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver la dernière personne à qui il tenait vraiment, en usant de tous les moyens nécessaire, même si cela implique de stopper toutes les missions de prévus.

Chambre d'Harry Potter, premier étage, 4 Privet Drive.

Le golden-boy de griffondor venait de se réveiller. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui c'était passé le matin même, puis il eut un flash. Il se souvint alors de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se poser plus de questions, le brun entendit un bruit. Il tourna la tête et vit cinq hiboux avec des lettres qui attendaient sur son bureau. Il se rappela qu'aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire. Il se leva du lit, il ne se souvenait plus comment il s'était retrouvé là mais ce n'était pas important.

Le griffondor se dirigea vers son bureau et prit la lettre et la paquet que portait sa chouette, Hedwige. La lettre venait de Poudlard. Il l'ouvrit.

_Bonjour Harry, _

_Bon anniversaire ! Je t'ai envoyé un gâteau en plus de ton cadeau, j'espère qu'il te plaira._

_A la rentrée_

_Hagrid_

Harry découvrit en effet le fameux gâteau de son ami le garde chasse.

Malheureusement pour le griffondor, le gâteau était toujours aussi dur.

C'est seulement après qu'il remarqua un autre paquet plus petit que le précédent. Le brun l'ouvrit et y découvrit un œuf.

« Qu'est-ce qu'Hagrid à encore trouver ? Un bébé salamandre ? Avec lui on peut s'attendre à tout » Pensa le Golden Boy

Il déposa l'œuf sur son oreiller avec douceur. Puis il pris la lettre et le second colis qu'une belle chouette effraie lui avait apporté. Il ouvrit la lettre et constata qu'elle était d'Hermione.

_Salut Harry !_

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances et que tes moldus te traitent bien. Moi mes vacances sont superbes je suis partie deux semaines en France avec mes parents début juillet. C'est tout simplement FAN-TAS-TIQUE ! _

_Les paysages sont merveilleux. Et l'histoire de ce pays est très intéressante, autant du côté moldu que sorcier. En ce moment, je suis chez Viktor. Il me fait visiter de charmants endroits. Je serais sur le Chemin de Traverse la dernière semaine d'août en même temps que Ron. On se revoit là-bas ! _

_Tendrement _

_Ta Mione_

Harry sourit à la fin sa lecture. Hermione ne changera jamais. Il prit le paquet et l'ouvrit.

_L'art du duel _par _Henry Gautier _

Le griffondor sourit encore plus. Il posa le livre à côté de lui et pris une autre lettre.

_Salut vieux ! _

_JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! J'espère que tes moldus te traitent bien. Bon je sais pas vraiment quoi te dire donc je te souhaite encore une fois un bon anniversaire, en espérant que mon cadeau te plaise ! On se voit le 3 ! _

_Bye mon frère !_

_Ron _

_PS : Tu as reçu une lettre d'Hermione ? Elle est en Bulgarie avec Krum ! Je déteste ce mec !_

Ron ne changerai jamais lui non plus. Il est jaloux mais il ne veut pas se déclarer. C'est sûr que c'est pas comme ça qu'il fera avancer les choses mais bon. Le brun ouvrit son cadeau et y découvrit une superbe montre en argent incrustée de petites émeraudes autour du cadran. Harry en resta bouche-bée. Son meilleur ami avait dû dépenser une fortune pour lui offrir cela. Il se promit alors de rendre la pareille à son meilleur ami.

Harry déposa la lettre avec celle d'Hermione et pris l'avant dernière lettre.

_Bonjour Harry. _

_Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Je suis désolé de m'avoir rien à t'offrir mais entre les missions de l'ordre et les réunions je n'ai pas eu une seule seconde pour faire les magasins. On se revoit bientôt, je peux te l'assurer. Surtout prends soin de toi. _

_A bientôt _

_Remus_

À la fin de sa lecture, Harry souriait. Il posa la lettre et regarda le dernier hibou encore présent. Il ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être. Après tout, toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chers lui avait écrit. Le brun détacha la lettre et la retourna. Il fronça des sourcils quand il reconnu le sceau de Gringotts.

_Cher Mr Potter, _

_Nous vous donnons rendez-vous demain à 14h à Gringotts pour vous remettre une lettres en main propre et voir la gestion de vos comptes, étant donné que vous avez 16 ans, vous pouvez maintenant les gérer vous même. _

_Toutes mes salutations _

_Gripsec, conseiller de la famille Potter._

Harry posa la lettre sur son bureau. Le brun était étonné. Pourquoi ne pas lui envoyer la lettre au lieu de le faire se déplacer. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa réflexion, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Potter, lèves toi et va préparer le petit déjeuner ! »

Le brun soupira. Il ne lui restait plus que trois jours, il devait tenir. Il se changea avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Une fois arrivé, il aperçut sa tante.

« Que dois-je faire tante Pétunia ? »

Sa tante se retourna et cria.

« Qui êtes vous ? Sortez de chez moi ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Mais quand il vit sa tante prendre une poêle, il ne se fit pas prier. Il alla dans sa chambre prit sa malle, déjà prête pour son départ, et sortit de la maison avant que son oncle se réveille ou que sa tante appelle la police. Le brun marcha environ une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au parc du quartier. Il ne savait pas où aller. Si sa tante ne l'avait pas reconnu il ne pensait pas que ses amis puise le reconnaître. Il décida alors de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur. Le griffondor leva sa baguette, à peine une minute plus tard le fameux bus rouge à trois étage apparu.

« Bienvenu à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serais votre contrôleur pour ce voyage.»

Harry monta dans le bus en essayant de cacher sa cicatrice. C'est à se moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il ne la sentait pas.

« Alors petit ? Où veux tu aller ? Demanda Stan.

Au Chaudron Baveur.

Cela fait onze Mornilles, Harry lui donna l'argent, t'as entendu Ern ? Au Chaudron Baveur.»

Après un brusque départ, Harry demanda à Stan si il y avait un miroir. Stan le lui montra, il le remercia et s'y dirigea. Un fois devant Harry resta bouche-bée pour la seconde fois de la journée. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui! Ses cheveux devenus lisses, lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés. Ses lèvres était plus fines qu'auparavant. Même ses yeux avaient changés. Ils étaient d'un vert plus sombre et ses pupilles étaient fendu comme ceux des chats ou encore des serpents. Autre chose qui avait changé, sa cicatrice avait disparu.

Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par Stan qui lui annonça qu'il était arrivé. Harry le remercia et descendit du Magicobus. Le brun rentra dans l'hôtel et se dirigea vers le comptoir, où il trouva Tom qui essuyait un verre.

« Euh... Bonjour. Puis-je avoir une chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

Bien sûr ! Pour combien de temps ? Demanda le barman.

Pour une nuit pour le moment, je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps.

Cela fera cinq Mornilles, lui dit Tom en lui tendant une clé.

Voilà.

C'est la première chambre sur la droite, au premier étage.»

Harry le remercia, avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Une fois arrivé et installé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il tourna la tête et regarda l'heure. 10H45.

Il soupira. Il ne comprenait pas se qu'il lui arrivait. Il fut encore une fois sorti de ses pensées à cause d'un hiboux. C'était une lettre de Poudlard, lui donnant la liste de ses fournitures scolaires pour sa sixième année, ainsi qu'une lettre lui indiquant qu'il avait été choisi pour être le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor. Le Survivant regarda à nouveau l'heure. Il décida de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter ses fournitures. Il lui restait assez d'argent pour ça.

Il quitta sa chambre et se rendit dans la cour derrière le bar. Une fois sur le chemin il alla de boutique en boutique. Il fit une pause chez Florian Fortarôme pour manger une glace, avant de finir de faire ses achats.

Quand il rentra au Chaudron Baveur, le soleil se couchait. Il remonta dans sa chambre, prit sa douche avant de s'effondrer sur le lit, épuisé par sa journée.

Lorsque Harry, se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surprit de n'avoir fait aucun rêve sur Voldemort. Il regarda l'heure. Il était 13h30. Il se leva en vitesse et se prépara pour son rendez vous. Il eut juste le temps de prendre un paquet de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, qu'il avait acheté la veille. Il arriva, cinq minutes avant l'heure de son rendez-vous dans la banque sorcière. Le brun se dirigea vers un comptoir libre.

« Bonjour. J'ai rendez-vous avec Gripsec.

Votre nom ?

Potter.

Attendez quelque instant, Mr Potter.»

Le gobelin fouilla dans ses papiers. Deux minutes plus tard, la créature magique releva la tête.

« Effectivement Mr Potter. Veuillez me suivre. »

Le gobelin se leva et Harry le suivit. Ils se dirigèrent vers les coffres mais au lieu de prendre le wagon il prit une porte à droite. Après cinq minutes de marche le gobelin le laissa devant une porte en bois massif. Le brun frappa.

« Entrez »

Un fois à l'intérieur Gripsec, car c'était bien lui, releva la tête.

« Mr Potter je vous attendais »

Gripsec lui montra un chaise où il s'assit.

« Comment avez-vous fait pour me reconnaître ? Demanda le griffondor.

Grâce à votre signature magique Mr Potter. Vous avez beau avoir changer d'apparence, votre signature magique reste la même.

….

Bien donc si je vous ai donné rendez-vous aujourd'hui c'est selon la volonté de vos parents qui m'ont demandé s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose de vous remettre cette lettre à vos 16 ans.

Tout en parlant, le gobelin avait sortit une lettre et la lui tendit.

Harry la prit et l'ouvrit.

_Harry mon chéri,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que James et moi sommes morts. Je t'écris cette lettre car je voulais que tu saches la vérité. Mon chéri méfies toi de Dumbledore! Ce n'est qu'un vieux fou manipulateur à qui tu ne dois pas faire confiance. Il ne s'occupe que de lui et de personne d'autre. Il fallait que tu le saches._

_Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire. Tu n'es pas mon fils ni celui de James. Je sais c'est difficile à croire mais c'est la vérité. C'est Dumbledore qui t'as confié à nous. Tu devais avoir tout juste un mois. Il nous a dit que tu étais destiné à tuer le Lord Noir plus tard, mais qu'il ne faisait pas suffisamment confiance en tes parents pour qu'ils puissent t'élever. Il t'as donc confié à nous. Tous ce que je sais sur toi est ton vrai nom._

_Tu te nommes en réalité Gabriel. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. J'espère que tu réussira à trouver ta véritable famille. Mais saches que James et moi t'avons aimés comme si tu étais notre propre fils. James a d'ailleurs fait de toi son héritier. Tu avais une gourmette au poignet. Tu la trouvera avec cette enveloppe. _

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Lily Potter née Evans_

Au début de sa lecture, Harry ne voulait pas y croire. Puis il trouva la fameuse gourmette. Elle était en argent, avec le nom de Gabriel écrit en fine écriture légèrement penchée. Le brun relut la lettre une seconde fois, et il se mit à pleurer. Après cinq minutes, il releva le tête et demanda à Gripsec.

« Existe-t-il un moyen de savoir ou de retrouver des membres de ma famille biologique ?

Il existe bien un sort mais son utilisation est très surveillée, répondit le gobelin.

Ne peux-t-on pas détourner cette surveillance ? Questionna Harry, enfin Gabriel.

Normalement il faut se rendre au ministère pour avoir l'autorisation de faire ce sortilège mais vu que vous êtes un de nos meilleurs clients, je veux bien l'effectuer sur vous sans prévenir le Ministère de la Magie.

Je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant, lui dit le brun tout ému. Une dernière chose, comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais reçu de relevé de votre banque jusqu'à maintenant ?

Nous en envoyons un tous les ans à votre tuteur magique, Mr Potter. Répondit Gripsec étonné par la question.

Et qui-est-ce ?

Albus Dumbledore

Harry ne fut qu'à moitié étonné.

Et puis-je voir mes relevé de compte ?

Bien sûr Mr Potter. »

Le conseiller sortit d'un de ses tiroirs un vieux grimoire, murmura quelque chose et l'ouvrit.

« Alors durant ces seize dernière années, plusieurs transactions annuelle ont été effectuées, mais vous devez être au courant.

Je suis désolé de vous le dire, mais je ne suis au courant de rien concernant mes comptes je ne suis venu qu'une fois chaque année pour prendre de quoi acheter mes fournitures scolaire. Répondit Gabriel. Quelles sont ces transactions ?

Dix milles gallions pour le coffre des Weasley depuis six ans, ainsi que cinq milles gallions pour l'organisation l'Ordre du Phénix, et enfin quinze milles Gallion pour le coffre d'Albus Dumbledore. Résuma Gripsec.

Peux-t-on arrêter tous les transfères et les interdire ? Et si possible récupérer l'argent qu'il m'a été volé ? Questionna le Survivant la voix cassée, par le fait de la manipulation et par le fait de son amitié avec Ron qui n'était qu'illusion.

Bien sûr Mr Potter. Mais pour ce qui est de l'argent déjà transféré on ne peux rien faire, je suis désolé.

Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le gobelin sortit un parchemin le remplit et le donna à Gabriel pour que celui-ci le signe. Une fois cela fait, Gabriel demanda de faire le sortilège lui permettant de retrouver sa famille.

Ils se mirent au centre de la pièce. Puis Gripsec commença une formule dans une langue que Gabriel ne compris pas. Puis le gobelin dirigea une main vers le brun et prononça

« Invenias origine amittitur (1)»

Gabriel se senti soulevé dans un vortex multicolore pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'atterrie sur le sol. Il mit un moment avant de retrouver toute ses facultés. Puis quand il releva la tête il se retrouva devant ….

Lord Voldemort.

(1) Trouves tes origines perdu

RAR :

az : Voilà la suite en espérant que cela te plaise. Merci pour ta review. À la prochaine !

Adenoide : Effectivement comme tu as pu le lire Harry est en réalité Gabriel. Et qu'a fait Dumby dans la vie de notre héros préféré désolée mais je peux pas te le dire si tu veux vraiment le savoir il vaudra lire la suite. Merci pour ta review. Bye.

Lise : Ravie que cela te plaise ^^ Merci pour ta review. =)

kuro : Merci pour ta review ^^ en espérant que la suite t'aie plus.

Gabrielle : Je suis contente de ton enthousiaste sur le premier chapitre^^ et ton impatience à connaître la suite m'a fait plaisir. Ce chapitre t'as-t-il plut ? Je verrai bien si tu me laisses encore une review. À la prochaine !

Nina : Merci pour ta review ^^ bises

Chachou : Tout abord merci pour ta review ! ^^ Je ne sais pas si cela te donne toujours envie de lire la suite mais bon on verra bien hein ? Et j'espère que je te fait pas trop languir non plus =) à la prochaine.

Ano Nym : Voilà la suite que tu attendais ! J'espère qu'elle t'as plut. À la prochaine !

Note de l'auteur : Salut les gens ! Alors voilà le second chapitre! Vous a-t-il plut ? Si oui alors laissez moi une petite review ^^ Encore merci à lily pour ça correction. Et merci à tous pour les reviews du premier chapitre sans ça je n'aurai pas pu écrire ce second chapitre ! Merci beaucoup ! À la prochaine tout le monde !

LoveDrayyy


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Destiné

Auteur : LoveDrayyy

Genre : Pas la moindre idée

Paring : Harry/... Vous verrez plus tard

Résumé : Et si Harry n'était pas celui que Dumbledore essayait de faire croire. Mensonge, trahison mais aussi romance au rendez-vous

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont à JK. Rowling

Source : Harry Potter

Note de l'auteur : Je suis de retour! * se planque derrière la porte pour éviter les tomates * oui je sais j'ai ÉNORMÉMENT de retard. Mais j'ai eu quelques soucis personnel qui m'ont empêcher d'écrire ce chapitre mais c'est bon le voilà enfin! Vous m'en voulez beaucoup? JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉE! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même ^^ Mais je ne peux point donner de date pour le prochain chapitre. Mais je vais essayer de vous tenir au courant! À la prochaine et bonne lecture!

PS: Merci à Lily qui a accepté de devenir ma bêta et merci pour ses corrections ultra rapide! ;)

RAR: Elfia: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui cela était prévu qu'il se retrouve devant Tom. Et je ne voulais pas le faire sur un parchemin car j'ai souvent lu cette idée dans les fics. Et je voulais un moyen original pour qu'il découvre les potentiels membres de sa famille qui lui restaient. Fuhatsu : Tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Tu penses qu'Harry accepte un peu trop facilement le vérité? Oui peut-être mais c'est mon choix de le faire comme ça. Et puis je ne savais pas comment continuer la suite si je ne l'avais pas fais accepter la vérité directement. Voilà pourquoi notre héros national accepte si vite la vérité. Kuro: Et oui malheureusement pour Harry il attire toujours les problèmes ! Mais c'est pour notre plus grand bonheur à nous les lecteurs! Merci pour ta review! ^^ Adenoide : Eh oui car j'adore les fics où Dumby est le méchant. Je ne peux pas te dire si oui ou non Gabriel ira à serpentard sinon il n'y aurait pas de suite ^^ et tu le verras si tu lis la suite^^. Merci pour ta review =) Ronal92: Merci pour ta review. ^^ Naifu-Sasu: Je suis ravie que cela te plaise et je te remercie pour ta review ;) elo-didie: Merci pour ta review à la prochaine! :) Chachou: Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir ^^ Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps et j'espère que tu seras toujours là pour lire la suite. Bye. Bile: Merci pour ta review ^^ MyFairLadyRose: Je comprends que tu sois un peu perdu c'est normal mais ne t'inquiète pas les explications viendrons dans pas longtemps ^^ Et je suis désolée d'avoir oublié de répondre à ta première review ^^'' Merci pour tes reviews **stormtrooper2**: Merci pour ta review ^^ Petit-dragon 50: Je te le fait pas dire! Pauvre petit Ryry! ^^ Merci pour ta review! Uzuchi: Tout d'abord merci pour ta review! Et pour voir la réaction de Tom il va falloir que tu patientes encore un peu ^^ Elodie57: Alors non je ne vais plus poster toutes les deux semaines comme tu as dû le remarquer à cause de certain problème. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je vais abandonner ma fic pour autant je compte bien la terminer même si pour cela je dois en avoir pour longtemps! Et merci pour ta review ^^ AdelheidRei: Merci pour ta review!

Destiné 

**Pensée en gras **

Chapitre 3

_QG de L'Ordre du Phénix, 3 août_

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de sorcellerie de Poulard, président du Mangenmagot, fondateur et président de l'Ordre du Phénix, Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération Internationale des Sorciers et possesseur de l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, était surpris. Comment ce sale gamin avait pu disparaître ! Ce n'était pas possible ! Il le faisait surveiller nuit et jour depuis plus d'un mois ! Comment avait-il pu passer sous le nez de ses sous-fifres sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve son arme sans ça il ne pourrait jamais mettre son plan à exécution.

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis Arthur? demanda Molly Wesley d'une voix inquiète.

- Oui Molly. Ce sont ses moldus qui me l'ont dit, répondit son mari.

- Arthur réfléchit bien. Mr et Mrs Dursley ne t-ont-ils pas dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider à retrouver le garçon? demanda Dumbledore d'une voix qui semblait calme mais qui était loin de l'être.

- Et bien maintenant que j'y pense, réfléchit le roux.

_**Flash Back**_

Arthur Wesley venait de transplaner sur le perron du 4 Privet Drive dans le Surrey. Toutes les maisons du quartier se ressemblaient. Elles étaient petites sans pour autant l'être trop. Chacune d'entre elle possédait un garage ainsi qu'un petit jardin. Mais la maison qui nous intéresse avait quelque chose de différent. À l'une des fenêtres du premier étage, il y avait des barreaux. Pour toute personne n'habitant pas le quartier cela pouvait paraître bizarre. Mais pas pour les voisins qui savaient que les Dursley avaient recueilli leur neveu à l'âge d'un an et que celui-ci était instable psychologiquement. Le membre de l'Ordre ne s'en soucia pas et alla frapper à la porte.

« J'arrive » cria une voix féminine.

Deux minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme grande, mince et... moche comme une truie. Elle détailla l'homme et quand elle aperçut que celui-ci portait une robe, elle lui dit froidement.

« Partez d'ici ! Et avant que les voisins ne vous voient ! »

Elle allait refermer la porte mais le sorcier l'en empêchât.

« Sans vouloir vous offenser, madame. Je viens juste chercher votre neveu et je repars.

- Ce monstre ne se trouve pas ici ! Partez maintenant!

- Comment ça il n'est pas là? demanda, étonné, le roux.

- Il a disparu, il y a trois jours de cela.

- Et cela ne vous a pas inquiété ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'inquiéterais pour cet être anormal !

- Mais c'est votre neveu! C'est le fils de votre sœur! s'écria le patriarche Weasley.

- Je n'ai plus de sœur! Elle est morte quand elle avait onze ans! Partez maintenant ! s'énerva la tante du Survivant.

- Juste une dernière chose. Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'anormal ces trois derniers jours?

- Si je vous réponds, vous partez et ne revenez plus? questionna la moldue.

- Oui.

- Le jour ou Potter a disparu, un jeune homme était chez nous. On ne le connaissait pas. Et il s'est fait passer pour le morveux. Maintenant que vous savez ce que vous vous voulez retournez dans votre monde et ne revenez plus jamais ici!»

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que la porte s'était déjà refermée. Il regarda autour de lui, voyant que personne n'était aux alentours il transplana pour se rendre à la réunion de l'Ordre prévue juste après son retour au QG.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Une fois qu'il eut fini son récit, le silence régna dans la pièce. Le Mage-Qui-Se-Fait-Passer-Pour-Quelqu'un-De-Bienveillant-Mais-Qui-N'est-Qu'un-Vieux-Fou-Manipulateur-Drogué-Aux-Bonbons-Aux-Citron réfléchissait à ce qui avait pu se passer. Le jeune que la moldue avait vu était peut être Potter mais sous une métamorphose. Non c'est impossible. Si ce gamin avait effectué de la magie chez ses moldus, le Ministère l'aurait détectait et prévenu. Il se demanda alors si les charmes qu'il avait placé sur son arme étant petit avait pu disparaître. Ce qui expliquerait le changement d'apparence. Et que personne ne l'ai reconnu. Puis il abandonna cette idée. Il était tout simplement impossible que ses sorts ne se soit annulés. Mais c'était sans compter sur Lily et James Potter qui avait modifié les sortilèges. Mais cela le vieux fou n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

«Alors que faisons nous Albus? demanda Minerva Mcgonagal.

- Nous allons rechercher ce jeune homme. Il a dû prendre une chambre quelque part, répondit le vaillant directeur.

- Mais Albus nous ne savons pas à quoi il ressemble, dit Molly.

- Peut être mais il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'adolescents qui prennent une chambre dans un hôtel.

- Vous avez raison.

- Et pour ce qui est de Harry , demanda Remus Lupin

- Ne vous en faites pas Remus. Harry a dû faire une simple fugue. Il devrait revenir à la rentrée, dit le Mage de la lumière. Sur ce la réunion est terminée. Molly, pouvez vous appeler Ron ainsi que votre fille s'il vous plaît? Je voudrais leur parler ainsi qu'a vous aussi.

- Voulez vous que je reste Albus? demanda Arthur.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire Arthur. Ce n'est pas que je veux vous mettre à l'écart mais je vous expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Car si je ne me trompe pas vous devez vous rendre au Ministère. Et cela pourrait être bizarre si vous arrivez en retard à votre travail.

- Vous avez sûrement raison.»

Une fois la réunion finie, tous les membres de l'ordre du poulet grillé retournèrent à leurs occupations, alors que Molly allait chercher son plus jeune fils et sa fille. Severus Snape, professeur de potion, prévient Dumbledore que le Seigneur Noir l'appelait, puis s'en alla.

Remus Lupin se trouvait dans le hall d'entrée, en train de parler avec Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le loup-garou vit les trois rouquins entrer dans la cuisine où se déroulaient les réunions. Il s'excusa alors auprès du noir. Il fit un détour vers le salon avant de revenir vers la porte de la cuisine quand il vit son ami partir.

Il tendit alors l'oreille pour écouter la discussion qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

«Albus que faisons nous pour Potter? demanda la voix de Molly.

- Je vais voir avec certains de mes informateurs s'ils n'ont pas quelques informations de l'endroit où pourrait se trouver le gamin.

- Professeur, s'éleva la voix de Ginny, en ce qui concerne les projets avec Potter...

- Attendez deux minutes miss, mieux vaut mettre un sort d'intimité avec un de silence quand on parle de ces choses là, répondit le directeur.»

Deux minutes plus tard, l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était perplexe. Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier? Remus décida alors de se méfier du vieux sage. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, il partit continuer ses recherches.

GR TR GR TR

Salle de Réunion, Manoir Riddle

Tom Marvolo Ridlle, alias Lord Voldemort, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Promoncer-Le-Noir, le Seigneur de Ténèbres, bref vous avez compris, avait réuni tous ses partisans pour une réunion exceptionnelle.

«Mes chers amis, commença le Lord, je vous ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour vous confier une importance mission.

- A nous tous, Monseigneur? demanda perplexe Lucius Malfoy.

- Oui Lucius. Toutes les autres missions sont annulées, tant que celle que je vais vous confier aujourd'hui ne sera pas terminé.

- Mais Maître...tenta Goyle Senior.

- Silence! cria le Lord. ENDOLORIS. D'autres personnes ont-ils des choses à dire?

- Non Monseigneur, dirent d'une même voix les partisans du Lord...

- Bien. La mission consiste...»

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut interrompu par une violente lumière blanche. Au bout d'une minute, la lumière s'évapora et laissa place à de la fumée. Une fois la fumée dissipée, une silhouette se forma sur le sol de la salle de réunion. En voyant la personne allongée par terre, Tom Marvolo Riddle se retrouva avec des yeux aussi grand que les cercles d'or du terrain de Quidditch, tellement il était étonné. Un seul mot sorti de sa bouche alors que la personne au sol relevait la tête.

«Gabriel.»

GR TR GR TR

_Gabriel se senti soulevé dans un vortex multicolore pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'atterrir sur le sol. Il mit un moment avant de retrouver toutes ses facultés. Puis quand il releva la tête il se retrouva devant..._

_Lord Voldemort._

Gabriel n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non c'était impossible! Voldemort ne peut pas faire parti de sa famille! Pourtant le terrible Mage Noir avait prononcé son nom. Son vrai nom. Pas Harry mais bien Gabriel. Il ne voulait pas y croire. L'ancien Potter regarda alors autour de lui. Apparemment il était tombé en plein réunion.

**Mais si je suis ici c'est que peut être ce n'est pas Voldemort qui fait parti de ma famille! Ou un de ses mangemorts. Mais qui cela peut-il être. Snape? Non impossible ce mec est asexué. Malfoy père Non. **

**Bellatrix? **Frisson **Non et définitivement non! Si c'est vraiment le cas alors alors... Je laisse Nagini me manger. Oui voilà ça c'est parfait!**

Gabriel fut interrompu du fil de ses pensées par la douce voix de Tom.

«Lucius, Severus, Bella restez. Les autres SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT!»

Les mangemorts, ne voulant pas tenter le Diable, partirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent. Une fois seul, Voldemort retira tout ses sorts de métamorphose et se retrouva avec sa véritable apparence. Son crâne se recouvrit d'une chevelure aussi brune que celle de Grabriel, lui arrivant lui aussi au niveau des épaules. Ses yeux rouge devinrent noir pailletés de rouge et de vert, toujours fendu en leur milieu. Devant Gabriel, se tenait le Tom Marvolo Riddle de dix-sept ans que le jeune homme avait vu lors de sa seconde année à Poudlard. Une fois les changements terminés, le rouge et or se rendit compte de sa forte ressemblance avec le Mage Noir tant redouté.

«Gabriel.» dit Tom en avançant vers le Survivant.

Dès que le brun vit son (ex ?) ennemi s'avançer vers lui, il se releva et recula.

«Gabriel, c'est moi Tom.» essaya-t-il en continuant d'avancer.

Rien à faire, Gabriel continuait de reculer plus il avançait.

«Severus, dit l'héritier de Slytherin sans quitter son petit frère des yeux, as-tu une idée de pourquoi Gabriel ne me reconnaît pas et qu'il soit aussi jeune!

- Je ne sais pas Maître, répondit le Maître des Potions.

- Je suis sûr que Dumbledore y est pour quelque chose! cria le Mage Noir. Severus, essaye de trouver des informations sur mon frère auprès de ce vieux fou.

- Bien mon seigneur.

- Et tu me feras un rapport sur ta réunion de l'Ordre d'aujourd'hui pour demain.»

Le professeur de potion fit un léger signe de tête avant de s'incliner et de sortir de la salle.

«Bella! Va t'assurer qu'aucun de ces idiots ne va répéter le fait qu'un jeune homme a atterri en pleine réunion on ne sait jamais!

- Lucius, emmène Gabriel dans son ancienne chambre. Peut-être que de voir des affaires lui appartenant, le fera retrouver un peu de sa mémoire. Ensuite va chercher ton fils. Il saura peut-être le mettre à l'aise, continua Tom.

- Bien Maître, répondirent ses deux bras droit.»

Alors que la cousine de Sirius quittait la pièce. Lucius demanda à Gabriel de bien vouloir le suivre. Au bout de deux minutes de réflexion, le brun décida qu'il était préférable de suivre le père de sa Némésis que de rester dans la même pièce que le terrible Lord Noir. Alors qu'il arpentait le Manoir Riddle, l'ex Potter fut surprit de voir que le manoir était le contraire de ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il était éclairé grâce à de nombreuses fenêtres d'où l'on pouvait voir un très magnifique jardin rempli de roses et de nombreuses fleurs donc il ne connaissait pas le nom. Au bout de dix minutes d'errance, Malfoy père s'arrêta devant une grande porte. Voyant que le blond ne comptait pas ouvrir la porte, le Survivant le fit. Derrière la porte, il y avait une magnifique chambre dans les couleurs de la maison de Salazar Slytherin.

**Comme par hasard**, pensa le rouge et or.

Il s'avança dans la pièce. Il y avait un grand lit en baldaquin en bois de chêne avec des rideaux verts. Ainsi qu'un bureau avec des parchemins éparpillés dessus. Une bibliothèque se situait à la droite du bureau, remplie de nombreux livres.

Malgré les couleurs, la chambre avait quelque chose de très convivial. Mais le plus étrange pour lui c'est que cette chambre lui semblait familière.

Le brun était tellement concentré sur son observation de la pièce qu'il ne remarqua même pas que le bras droit de Voldemort avait fermé la porte et était parti. Au bout de quelque temps, Gabriel s'allongea sur le lit. Il réfléchissait à ce qui c'était passé ces dernier jours. Mais le lit était tellement confortable qu'il s'endormit s'en même s'en rendre compte.

GR TR GR TR

Dans un couloir du Mamoir Riddle

Un jeune homme d'environ seize ans pestait contre son père. Celui-ci était venu le voir pour lui demander d'aller surveiller un garçon de son âge. Non mais franchement! Il n'était pas baby-sitter! Et puis ce garçon il avait son âge non? Alors pourquoi le faire surveiller? C'est complètement con!Comme s'il n'est pas assez grand pour se prendre en change lui-même! Quand son paternel lui avait demander et qu'il allait l'envoyer sur les roses, son père ne lui en avait pas laisser le temps en lui disant que c'était un ordre du Maître et que ce jeune homme était très spécial pour le Seigneur Noir.

Sur le coup le jeune magemort avait été surpris, même s'il ne l'avait pas montrer. Qui pouvait bien être cet ado pour avoir une importance aux yeux du terrifiant Lord Voldemort?

Une autre chose encore l'avait étonné. La pièce où il devait se rendre. Il se rappelle que quand il était petit, lui et ses amis, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore il venait de temps en temps ici avec leurs parents. Même si le Lord avait été vaincu par Saint Potter, ils continuaient à venir ici pour entretenir les lieux ainsi que des réunions pour comment faire revenir leur Seigneur. Lui et ses camarades jouaient dans les couloirs de ce grand Manoir. Mais leurs parents leur avait interdit de se rendre dans certaines pièces.

La première était le chambre du Lord d'après ce qu'il avait comprit. Mais l'autre cela avait toujours été un mystère. Et aujourd'hui c'était là qu'on lui demandait de se rendre.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte, l'ado de seize ans s'arrêta. C'est au bout de seulement cinq minutes qu'il se décida à entrer. Il remarqua alors que la fameuse pièce était en réalité une chambre. Il chercha des yeux la personne sur laquelle il devait veiller. Il trouva le jeune allongé sur le lit. Il s'avança et quand il fut assez près, il vit que celui-ci était endormi. Il se dirigea donc vers la bibliothèque, prit un livre et s'installa dans le fauteuil à droite du lit. Puis il murmura un «Tempus». Il était 13h. Il soupira.

**L'après-midi risque d'être longue**, pensa-t-il.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à lire, le blond jeta un coup d'œil sur ce mystérieux garçon. Il devait mesurer dans les un mètre soixante soixante-dix. Les cheveux légèrement éparpillés sur le lit devait lui arriver au niveau de ses épaules, d'une couleur d'un noir profond.

**Il est beau. Non non non je n'ai pas le droit de penser à ça. C'est une personne importante pour le Maître. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir ce genre de pensées pour lui.**

Il détourna alors le regard, avant de retourner à son livre. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tranquillement. Une demi-heure avant le dîner, le brun se réveilla.

GR TR GR TR

Quand il se réveilla, Gabriel fut étonné de se retrouver dans un lit confortable. Il se redressa et remarqua qu'il n'était pas dans la chambre qu'il avait loué au Chaudron baveur. Il observa la pièce. Un bureau avec un tas de parchemins éparpillés dessus? Rien de bien étonnant. Il y a aussi une table, un fauteuil sur lequel il y a Malfoy, un livre sur les genoux. Bref tout est parfaitement normal.

**Attends deux minutes qu'est que j'ai dit quoi? Qu'il y avait un bureau avec des parchemins éparpillés dessus? Non après! Que tout était normal? Non avant! Malfoy assit sur un fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux? Non mais c'est quoi ce délire!**

A suivre…

**Commentaires peu constructifs de l'auteur et de son amie Ellia 35 !**

_Ellia s'approche de LoveDrayy _

_Ellia : _Non mais t'as pas honte de couper le chap maintenant? Sadique va!

_LoveDrayyy : Bah tu aurais voulu que je le coupe où? Et si j'étais vraiment sadique je l'aurait coupé à un autre moment! * sourire angélique *_

_Ellia : _ah ouiiii? Et où exactement? *fait un sourire mauvais*

LoveDrayyy : Attends laisse-moi réfléchir. * Mets une mais sous son menton * Je te le dirais pas !

Ellia : *sort une batte* T'as intérêt à écrire la suite fissa ou je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure!

LoveDrayyy : AU SECOURS ! * Court le plus loin possible d'Ellia. Apperçoit un beau blond et va se réfugier derière * Dracooooooo ! Sauve moi !

Draco : Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderais * Se retourne pour partir *

LoveDrayyy : Tu es sûr que tu veux pas m'aider ? * sourire sadique *

Draco : Absolument * Continue son chemin sans se retourner *

LoveDrayyy : Très bien ! HARRYYYY ! Dis moi tu préfères finir avec Tom ou Severus ?

Draco : QUOOOIIIIIII ? Il en est hors de question ! Harry est à MOI !

Ellia: *levant les yeux au ciel* ah la la la la. C'est désespérant.

*Harry débarquant* C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE? ON PARLE DE MOI DANS MON DOS?

*Ellia donne une tape à l'arrière de la tête de Harry*

Ellia: Du calme, c'est pas la peine de hurler.

Harry: Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire que je finisse avec la fouine?

Ellia *faisant l'innocente* il n'en a jamais été question, tu te fais des idées

Draco: *sortant sa baguette et la pointant vers Ellia* Cours. Très vite.

*Ellia part d'un pas tranquille, après un clin d'oeil aux garçons*

Ellia, à LoveDrayyy: A la prochaine.

*Harry se tournant vers l'auteur ! * : C'est quoi cette histoire ?

LoveDrayyy : Mais rien du tout ! * sourit avec des ailes et une auréole au dessus de la tête *

Draco : COMMENT CA RIEN DU TOUT ! JE T'ORDONNE DE LUI DIRE IMMEDIATEMENT !

LoveDrayyy : Ah oui ? Et sinon quoi ? Je te rapelle que c'est moi qui écris l'histoire donc je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Si je veux que tu meurs tu mourras *sourit * alors tu comptes me faire quoi ?

Draco : *déglutit * Non non c'est bon j'ai rien dit. *se retournant vers les lecteurs * S'il vous plait mettez une review lui disant de pas me tuer et de me mettre avec Harry !

Harry : JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI CE PASSE !

LoveDrayyy : A la prochaine ! * clin d'oeil *


	4. Note de L'Auteur !

Salut cher lecteur !

Oui je sais cela fait bientôt deux ans que je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle au sujet de Destiné ! Je vous mets cette note pour vous informer que non je n'ai pas abandonné ma fic ! c'est juste que j'étais très occuper et que j'ai perdu toute mes idées que j'avais prévu et que donc cela m'avait démotivé pour la continuer mais je suis maintenant de retour avec de nouvelles idées pour l'histoire ! Donc je vous annonce officiellement que Destiné reprend !

Il y a juste un petit changement ! rien de grave rassurer vous ! c'est juste que j'ai décidé de fusionner ce compte avec celui que je possédais déjà avant ! Mais je ne supprime pas ce compte pour pouvoir garder tous les reviews que vous m'avez laissée car je n'ai aucune envie de l'ai perdre car c'est en les relisant que de nouvelles idées me sont venu et m'ont permis de ne pas abandonnée ma fic !

Vous trouverai donc l'intégralité de '' Destiné '' Sur ce compte : u/2214058/ElineBlackMalfoy

Voilà ! Juste une dernière chose ! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des review c'est deux dernière année et je vous promets qu'avant la fin de cette semaine le chapitre 4 sera publié ! sur ceux je vous laisse !

Gros bisous à vous tous ! je vous nems ! 3333333

LoveDrayyyy alias maintenant Dédé du compte ElineBlackMalfoy


End file.
